Preguntas y Parejas
by Gabi C
Summary: Craig y Tweek se ven envueltos en medio de un plan para ganar dinero. Ahora deben responder preguntas sobre su relación… lo que resulta ser más que interesante. Creek.


**AN:** Ya que estoy de vacaciones por unas semanas tratare de actualizar más seguido. Este drabble es inspirado por el video "a guy, a girl" de Michelle Phan en youtube!

**EXPLICACIÓN NECESARIA:** Las primeras respuestas son de Craig y las segundas de Tweek.

* * *

"Probando, probando, uno, dos, tres. De acuerdo maricas la idea es simple. Yo hago preguntas sobre su relación y ustedes responden. Están en cuartos diferentes y no saben lo que el otro dirá, así que ni traten de hacer trampa."

"Recuérdame porque aceptamos hacer esto."

"Ya te dije Craig, ¡serán famosos en la internet y ganaremos mucho dinero!"

"_Ack_ no lo sé, esto suena a mucha presión…"

"Bueno no se pueden retirar ahora así que empecemos."

***¿Quién es más organizado?**

"… Sabía que esto era una mala idea."

"¡AH! ¡YO! Es algo que a Craig no le gusta admitir… pero él es **realmente **desorganizado. Hasta el punto en que tengo que _obligarlo_ a limpiar su cuarto. Cielos. Parezco su madre ¡AH! ¡NO! ¿ÉL VERÁ ESTO NO ES ASÍ? BORRA ESO, NONONO."

***¿Quién es más expresivo en la relación?**

"Tweek"

"Craig"

"No creo que lo haga a propósito, pero igual. Sus sonrisas tímidas, la forma en que toma mi mano para cruzar la calle por más que luego lo niegue, lo celoso que se pone cuando hablo con otras chicas… o chicos. Es tierno."

"DEFINITIVAMENTE CRAIG. Siempre me besa en público, me abraza sin avisar, o me toma la mano ¡GAH, NO TIENE VERGÜENZA!"

***Oh por dios, son tan gays. Ejem… digo, ¿Quién hizo el primer avance?**

"… Sorpresivamente fue Tweek. Él se declaró en frente de toda la clase… no creo que haya sido planeado, más bien no podía quedarse callado por más tiempo."

"Uh… yo."

***¿Quién dijo te amo prime… pero que carajo?! ¡¿QUIÉN CAMBIÓ MIS PREGUNTAS?! ¡KENNY! SER UNA PRINCESA NO TE HACE CHICA, DEJATE DE RIDICULECES.**

"…"

"¡FUI YO! F-fue realmente vergonzoso y no pude mirarlo a la cara por un semana pero yeah… fui yo.

***Eso no saldrá en el video, ¡corte! ¡CORTE! Siguiente. ¿Quién conduce mejor?**

"Ja, ¿es broma? Tweek ni siquiera tiene su licencia. Es mucha presión."

"Craig tiene un moto y aunque aveces me da miedo subirme, igual lo hago. Porque ah… supongo que confió en él."

"Pero está bien porqué me gusta llevarlo a todos lados."

***Empiezo a creer que esto no es tan buena idea, me dan ganas de vomitar. Más vale que youtube nos de mucho dinero por esto. ¿Quién de los dos come más?**

"Tweek"

"Yo"

"Parece pequeño pero es capaz de comerse dos platos **y **mis sobras."

"Uh, tanto café me da hambre."

***Si estuvieran atrapados en una isla desierta, ¿quién de los dos se comería primero al otro para mantenerse vivo?**

"Yo."

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_"

"Espera… mierda, ¿le hiciste la misma pregunta a Tweek? ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_"

***¡¿Marica a donde vas?! ¡CRAIG! ¡NO PUEDES SALIR DE LA HABITACIÓN! CRA- Bah, olvídenlo. ¡CORTE!**

_~Una hora y muchas tazas de café después~_

***¿Cómo se conocieron? Oh… _oh cierto_. La pelea. Como sea, siguiente pregunta... Craig regresa a tu asiento. ¿C-Craig? ¡Vamos, no puedes seguir molesto por algo que pasó hace tantos años! ¿…Craig?**

_~Quince minutos y un golpe bien merecido después~_

***Como iba diciendo. ¿Cuál es su color favorito?**

"Azul."

"De Craig azul. Es daltónico, _ngh _le gusta los colores fríos."

"A Tweek le gusta el verde."

"Lo más probable es que Craig diga verde… pero prefiero el naranja."

***¿Cuál es tu parte favorita de su cuerpo?**

"Su *****."

"CIELOS, ¡NO PUEDES PREGUNTAR ESO! ¿Me estoy sonrojando no es así? _ACK, _me gusta.. sus … ah, sus labios. ¡SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA!

***Ok… Craig te vamos a tener que censurar antes de subir el vídeo. ¿Quién tiene mejor cabello?**

"Pfff, ¿tienes que preguntar? Tweek."

"_AH, _¿TIENES QUE PREGUNTAR? ¡CRAIG! Es ridículo, haga lo que haga su cabello es impecable y no es justo. Siempre lleva su chullo puesto, ¡¿como es que no se despeina?!

"Tweek es algo inseguro con respecto a su cabello pero a mí me gusta."

"Es decir, ¿recuerdas cuando nos tomaron las fotos en el anuario? _Ngh_ él se quito su chullo y no tenía ni un pelo fuera de lugar ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?

***Err.. como sea, ¿Cuántos hijos quisieran tener? Espera… ¡esto ni siquiera tiene sentido!**

"Pues nunca he pensado en eso, mucho menos _ahora_. Pero pienso vivir el resto de mi vida junto a Tweek y si alguna vez queremos adoptar no me molestaría tener uno… o dos… o cinco."

"¡NO SOY UNA _CHICAAAA_! T-tener hijos es mucha presión. Espera, ¿qué dijo Craig? ¡¿QUÉ DIJO CRAIG?! ¡DILE QUE NO PIENSO CUIDAR A NINGUN NIÑO! ¡SE ROMPEN FÁCIL!"

"Pero no creo que a Tweek le guste mucho la idea así que probablemente tendremos un perro."

***Bueno esto ya me aburrió y ustedes dos son demasiado comunes como para convertirse en estrellas de la internet. Terminemos con esto. ¿Quién ama más a la otra persona?**

"…"

"…"

***Saben que, olvídenlo. Se acabó ¿Cómo pensé que esto sería una buena idea? _What what in the butt_ fue más que suficiente, ¡CORTE! ¡DIJE CORTE!**

* * *

_Escena Extra_

"Así que… ¿Qué respondiste a la última pregunta?"

Ambos caminaban lentamente hacia el Harbucks más cercano y aunque Craig trataba desesperadamente por no mostrarlo, se moría de curiosidad por saber. Tweek sonrió mientras acomodaba su bufanda, apretando la mano del otro con fuerza.

"Yo te amó más."

"¿Oh? ¿Es qué seremos _esa_ clase de parejas? Yo te amó más."

"Nope. Y-yo te amó más"

"De acuerdo."

"Yo- ¿QUÉ? ¡AH!"

"Relájate, solo bromeo. Dejémoslo mitad-mitad ¿te parece?"

"…ok ¿crees que en verdad suban el video a youtube?"

"Nah, lo más probable es que encuentre a alguna otra pobre pareja a quien molestar."


End file.
